


pretty kitty

by zephyrrwind



Series: the catboy eret saga [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crossdressing, Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Skirts, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), they are soft ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrwind/pseuds/zephyrrwind
Summary: eret is a catboy who likes wearing things fans send them
Series: the catboy eret saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	pretty kitty

**Author's Note:**

> again dedicated to the enigma gc
> 
> eret wears a shorter skirt and is like self conscious for like a few words okay this is short and dumb but i write what i want ok

Erets tail sways behind them gently as they look at themself in the mirror. Their ears flattened against their head.

They’re dressed in a black skirt with dark green accents and a cream colored blouse to go with it. They’re nervous, they’ve worn skirts and feminine clothing before but this is different, it’s shorter than what they’re used to and shows more of their body type.

Elaina had helped them shave, but even then they’re still self conscious. They’ve worn shorts out but this feels different, it’s on camera where they could make a mistake, flash the viewers, rip something, anything. 

They decided to just suck it up, putting on some knee high socks they’d been gifted from ela incase they were still self conscious.

_ Thank you Elaina, you godsend. _

They walk into their room to show themself to 100s of viewers, people had come flocking to their stream after hearing about them trying things on.

“Well, what do you guys think?” they call out, ears raising a bit at the positive reaction, they walk over to their computer looking at chat. 

“I’m trending huh? It’s the strawberry dress all over again hm?” 

They walk back to do a twirl around hold their skirt securely. A soft trill escapes their throat, happy. Their tail slowly raising in happiness. 

Maybe they are okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ~<3
> 
> follow my twitter @zephyrtwt


End file.
